OH CHRONICLES
by surfgirlk2
Summary: Nanoha on vacations: Music, boys and alcohol ... What can go wrong? Wait ... Where is RH?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

The following story is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes.

Any coincidence with reality is pure coincidence (or not).

I don´t own any MGLN Strikers characters.

Read at your own discretion.

 **OH'S CHRONICLES**

(Grayscale)

There is a turn on desk lamp and a chief chair made of black leather with wheels. On the desk is a cigarette butt that fights to keep on.

Fate finds herself reading the newspaper very concentrated, the atmosphere is relaxed…

Out of nowhere, the sound of steps approaching…

(Fate still entertained reading the newspaper)

The door is open abruptly.

(Colorful)

Nanoha enters the office shouting:

'A tragedy has happened! ... My dear and appreciated Raising Heart has been stolen!

Fate: (Between herself: What kind of entrance is that? She doesn´t even knocked the door!)

'Calm down, calm down and describe what happened from the beginning'

Nanoha: (Breathe deeply)

'This morning I woke up I did not find RH, I looked for it in the kitchen, the study, the bedroom, the bathroom - (Is it an apartment?) - the bar, the garden, the living room, the guest room - A residence?) - the laundry room, the game room, the gym, the swimming pool - (Perhaps a mansion?) - tennis court, ice skating rink, heliport, air training ground - (Okay, A private island?) - even on the terrace! '

Meanwhile, Fate's thoughts: This case is a real professional challenge. Besides, that's why I became a detective! To solve difficult situations, travel to exotic places and best of all: Charge very well for it!

Fate:

'All right, was anyone else with you?'

Nanoha:

'Of course not! After training the "forwards" for 1 year, I deserve a vacation.

So I decided to bought my "Summer House!" (Happy face).

Fate:

'I see, - (Yeah, I buy a super house without surveillance, cameras with motion sensors and night vision? At least an anti-missile field? - Ok Fate, breathe, she is an important customer) - When was the last time you saw RH? '

Nanoha:

'Yesterday at night, I arrived from Dj Tiesto's concert in Puerto Vallarta.

It was great, the piña coladas, the fireworks, the foam ... the boys! They were (Naughty face) ... '

Fate: (I already lost her!)

'Earth calling .. miss ... What's your name?'

Nanoha: (Yikes, I didn´t introduce myself)

My name is Nanoha. I am currently an instructor in the Air Force.

Fate: (Patience, patience)

'Nanoha, What does that have to do with RH?'

Nanoha:

'...Well, I took it to the concert as part of my casual look´

Fate: (Casual look? Really?)

'Ok, did you noticed if someone followed you?

Nanoha: (Hey, where does this question come from?)

'After hanging out in the best electronic music concert, what would I care if someone follow me! ... Well, it's obvious that I caught the attention of several boys ... The point is that after leaving the concert I went to the heliport and take my private jet to my house.'

Fate: (I´m speechless! She doesn´t have anything better to do? With so much effort I hardly have a Bugatti Veyron!)

'Did Someone else was with you?'

Nanoha:

At the concert I went with my friends Teana and Subaru ... I recall! On the way we met Hayate, my friend from high school "

Fate:(Finally something rational)

'All right, please clarify the facts since yesterday afternoon"

Nanoha:

'After the meal, I went to my closet to choose the clothes for the DJ Tiesto´s concert, I tried on some casual clothes and many cocktail dresses, then the appropriate slippers, I fixed my hair, makeup and for the final touch the accessories. I tried several necklaces, however, Raising Heart was the perfect touch for my casual dance look ... "

Fate:

'You´re so snobbish, you can´t even hide it'

Nanoha:

'¡Hey! I can´t help it, still I'm telling you my part of the story, may I continue? '

Fate:(Oops, I thought aloud, put yourself together Fate)

'Go on... I mean...Please, continue with your extravagant story. (I hope she finish soon, I have to play the new game of RE! (Stars coming out of Fate's eyes with a smile from ear to ear).

Nanoha:

'Where did I left? ... Oh, yes. So I arrived at the marina heliport, where Teana and Subaru were waiting for me in their red Marussia B2, we greet, and then we got into the car, our first stop was at the 'Wild Lounge', where we were had a few drinks, by the way, the guys were so HOT (Naughty Face), anyway, we were chatting when I cross my gaze with ... '

Fate: (Here w ego again, she has an obsession with the guys, she's really so cheesy that it seems like I'm seeing a teenager with a hormone issues, though ... I kind of like it)

Nanoha:(Stars in her eyes)

'We flirt a little and exchanged phones'

Fate:

Hold on! Did you give your number to someone you just met 5 minutes ago?

Nanoha:

'Well, he has a beautiful smile, eyes that I can get lost in them, he is young, a businessman, how to say no?

(He fulfill my ideal list of potential prospects!)

Fate:(You're a lost case)

'You flirt a little and you already believe the diva of the place'

Nanoha:

'¡Of course! Je suis Moi, I own the Wild Lounge, therefore I have to go once in a while'

Fate: (She´s got a point)

'All right, so you work in the armed forces as an instructor. As a hobby you own a bar in Puerto Vallarta?

Nanoha: (Yes I know; my life is exciting!)

'It's not a bar. It's a lounge in the most exclusive area of the jetty…

Thus I have a wild life for the vacations and a strict discipline in the work ...

I kinda like you '

Fate:

'That explains your Diva's attitude ... anyway ... You arrived to the concert, how many drinks did you take? '

Nanoha: (Evilf ace)

"I remember the hall ... there was a red sign ... the atmosphere was incredible, we started with a round of shots, then I danced freestyle, to refresh I ordered a' Sex on the beach '... then the psycho started ... at some point I sat on the couches ... Subaru made me a lemon drink ... then ... then…. I just woke up in a room!

Fate: (Perfect! Alcohol amnesia)

'So ... in resume: You consumed alcohol until you lost consciousness (post-drunk), which results in a lapse of time (blackout) in which your precious RH was lost.

(Alcohol complicating everything as usual)

Nanoha: (It's the best night of my life)

'Yes ... you can say that's what happened.

What seemed to be an eternity:

Nanoha staring at Fate with a smile from ear to ear, while Fate prepared psychologically to start the search for Raising Heart.

Nanoha: (Face of the cat with boots)

So, Can you help me ... Detective Fate?

Fate: (After all, I'm a charitable person ... in some alternate universe)

'Okay, my fees are $ 5,000 a day plus travel expenses.

Nanoha: (There goes my trip to Cancun)

'Do you accept electronic transfer?'

Fate: (Music for my ears)

'Yes of course...'

Nanoha:

Well,what's the action plan?

Fate: (Incredible, Nanoha has a serious personality)

'First, we have to visit your friends Teana and Subaru in Puerto Vallarta (which means eating my favorite Pie in the Sky cake, visit my favorite restaurant and if possible go up to the pirate ship) so we will leave tomorrow at 6:00 am.

Nanoha:

'Okay, recovering RH is a priority, before my superiors realize that I lost it ... A military prototype lost, shame on me.'

At that moment Fate turned directly towards Nanoha.

Fate: (Patience come to me, running if possible)

Hold on: 'Isn´t Raising Heart a necklace with precious stones?'

Nanoha:

'Technically RH is an Artificial Intelligence device, physically it´s a red sphere.'

Fate analyzing the situation:

Professional version:

File # 153

-Mission: Find necklace with red sphere.

-Last known location: Puerto Vallarta.

-Discretion: High.

-Imminent danger.

-Conclusion: Proceed with caution.

Personal version:

\- What did I just get myself into?

Locate a necklace, lost during a massive concert of electronic music, where alcohol is consumed as water.

It's practically finding a needle in a haystack.

On top of it, this particular necklace is a Hi-Tech military prototype, under the protection of a millennial.

¡Ding ding ding ding!

Fate:

Have you already tried tracking it?

Nanoha:

'…..No'

Fate: (Count to a million, just one million, 1, 10, 100 ... ..One million!)

'It's the most logical choice.'

Nanoha:

Hey! That's what I hired the best private detective.

:P

Author's notes:

Thank you for reading.

Did you have fun?

I thank the authors Nura from Mithlond and Dana Haruno for writing many MGLN fanfics, which encouraged me to write this story.

Comments, suggestions, welcome.

And remember:

Je suis Moi :)

Regards!


	2. Chapter 2

-Close the curtains! I'm sleeping.

Those were Fate's words, sleeping comfortably in the King size bed ...

Fate's thought:

-Screw it, I want to sleep a little longer...just a little longer…

…An eternity later (According to Fate)

-Fine, I'll do it myself, since there's no one else in the room.

Fate dozed off to the window to close the little space where the sun was filtering.

She takes a look out the window, she doesn't believe what she sees:

The sun on the horizon hiding in the sea, then observes that on the shore there are some surfers taking the waves of 2-3m, which made the perfect tube.

-Oh! The beach is great for skimboarding...neee... On second thought, I want to keep sleeping.

Fate returns to the bed, falling with her arms outstretched.

Afterwards, another ray of sunshine pops out the window right in Fate's face.

-¡Aaaaaaah! I already got up to close the window! I mean, it was already getting dark!...mmm…Maybe it's the last ray of sunlight….sunset in 1….2…..3….4…..5…..

-Anything to keep sleeping!

Fate resigned, gets up from the bed again, when she's closing the curtain she realizes it is midday and the surfers are still on the beach doing photo shoots.

-It really is a good day to be on the beach sunbathing, also the surfers are handsome…

Fate returns to bed, on the way to the lands of Morpheus, her sixth sense triggered:

-I saw a nice sunset... now its midday... Hold on a sec! What?

-How is it possible? I saw the sunset and now it's noon. I don´t feel that I have slept that much.

Fate looks for her smartwatch:

11:28 am, Playa del Carmen, Mexico

Fate's eyes are wide open, her brain starts to function properly.

-How did I get here? Was I drugged without me noticing? Me? The Detective Fate Testarossa!

-Calm down Fate, you're still alive, apparently all your organs are intact! Also, the restaurant menu says you're in a resort on the Riviera Maya…so..where's my phone?

Fate checks the bureau by the bed, finds her cell phone, unlocks it to check her messages, photos, calls... the last call was last night to an unknown number.

While Fate checks her phone, the door room opens...

Instinctively, Fate gets into a fighting position.

Nanoha comes in very excited, with tennis clothes and a drink in her hand.

-Finally! You are awake! You really are a heavy sleeper.

Fate:

-Nanoha? What are we doing in Playa del Carmen? How do we get here? Who's going to pay for the room?

Nanoha:

-Fate calm down! It looks like you're gonna explode. Don't you remember I hired you to find RH?

Fate:

\- I remembered that, what I can´t figure out is, why are we in Playa del Carmen!? If we were in Puerto Vallarta investigating.

Nanoha:

-Okay, is that the last thing you remember?

Fate:

-Honestly, yes.

Nanoha:

-Wooooh, Detective Fate Testarossa has a lapsus memoriae! Now I wonder if it was a good idea to hire you.

Fate:

-Hey! Don't you dare make fun of me! I am...

All of a sudden, Fate's stomach start making some noises.

Nanoha's staring at Fate:

\- You might be the best detective, but you still need food to work (Nanoha's smile)... Let's go to the restaurant to tell you what happened-

Fate:

-That sounds great.

When they arrive at the Resort Restaurant, they notice it's buffet.

Fate sees a heavenly buffet with all the exotic fruits of the region, dishes with unrecognizable names and, if that were not enough, 3 chefs at her service to cook any special dish.

Fate asks Nanoha:

-So, before I loose myself in the buffet, is it included with the room?

-Of course, it's one of the benefits of being a resort shareholder.

-You are kidding me (Nanoha raised her eyebrow) …or not.

-Let's go to my personal table-

….

A breakfast-meal after

Nanoha:

-...We got on the Jet and that's how we got to Playa Carmen-

Fate:

-Ok, I'm 3/4 convinced by your story. So tonight we have to go to Dj Tiesto's concert at the resort 10 km from here to meet your friends Teana and Subaru, as they are now in incognito mode following Dj Tiesto's tour... let me guess…they have VIP tickets for all the concerts?

Nanoha:

-Yes, I'm 150% sure.

Fate:

-Then we have to get our VIP tickets-

Nanoha:

-And an SUV limousine to get to the event, Yeiii! –

8:00 pm

Nanoha ready to go to the concert, Fate just finishing up...

Fate:

-It's too early to arrive, are they going to pay you to sweep or what? Tiesto starts at 1am, so if we get there at 11pm, that's fine.

Nanoha:

-Are you kidding? It's a festival, the atmosphere is from the afternoon, knowing my friends (Tea and Subaru), they're all ready rocking the house.

Fate:

-Good point, I'm almost done-

By the time they arrived at the Resort lobby, a white SUV limousine was already at the entrance. On the way to the limousine, Fate noticed that the other guests were watching them. Especially 2 very handsome guys who met Fate's requirements.

At the concert ticket office:

\- Sorry, ladies, VIP tickets have been sold out since the event was announced... there are only general tickets left –

Nanoha:

-Thank you, we'll think about it-

(Fate's dilemma: I have to tell Nanoha, she is after all my client and nothing stands in my way to be the best detective)

Fate:

-I was looking at the stands at the entrance, there is one from a radio station that is giving away VIP passes, let's find out how to get them.

Radio promoter:

-VIP tickets for DJ Tiesto's concert to whoever is able to complete the 3 challenges:

-7 turns at Twister OH

\- Drink 1 LT of Black Pearl

-And on a personal note, my favorite test: Hold 30 seconds on the mechanical bull!

Nanoha turned to see Fate with malice (ear to ear smile and cat's eyes)

Nanoha:

-The good news is I'm paying the best detective for her services. (Now let see if you are really worth it!)

Fate:

-Are you serious about this request?

Nanoha nodded.

Fate:

-You want ME to get the tickets? (What kind of work have I got myself into!) I haven't had alcohol since... since... that incident when my dad's truck caught on fire)

Nanoha:

-And hurry up! I want to be when the foam starts! (This is gonna be legendary ;)

Fate, with all the professionalism she managed to gather, made her way to start the challenges.

Meanwhile in Fate's head:

-Pro Version: I can do it, I can do it, I can do it...

-Personal Version: I'm soooo screwed…

….to be continue.

Remarks

OH = Alcohol

Hello enthusiastic readers!

Thank you for reading the story.

I know that some time has passed for the updates, I promise that this time it will be sooner for the epic end of the story.

This story is also available in Spanish.

Reviews are welcome!

Greetings from my imagination!


End file.
